


Пруд

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написан для WTF Doctor & Master 2016.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пруд

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для WTF Doctor & Master 2016.

Надувной плот мягко качался на поверхности небольшого пруда, окружённого плотной стеной из камышей. Громко квакали лягушки. Над головой раскинулось бескрайнее звёздное небо. Пахло тиной.

— Мне всё равно это не очень нравится, Доктор. Я бы не сказал, что вода вселяет в меня восторг.

— Не выдумывай, всё в тебе изолировано, — ответил Доктор. — К тому же, до берега рукой подать. Я тебя вытащу. Но не горю желанием, — быстро добавил он, когда Мастер явно специально качнул плот.

— И эта твоя любовь к земным пейзажам… Хотя… Мне нравится, как вид на небо с Земли. Помнишь, как мы были в созвездии Х-16070-SO? Люди называют его «Южный Крест».

— Ага, — ответил Доктор, опуская руку между лилией и плывущей зажжённой свечёй в воду. Он достал бутылку шампанского. — Нас там чуть не убили?

— Тебя чуть не принесли в жертву местным богам.

— Да, было такое, — ответил Доктор, тяня пробку из бутылки.

Мастер, протянув руку, достал из зарослей камышей тарелку с клубникой.

— Я даже расстроился на мгновение, Доктор, — продолжил он, — что у них ничего не вышло с урожаем.

— Так оставил бы меня там.

— И остался бы без этого романтического ужина. О нет, Доктор.

— Всегда у тебя находятся оправдания.

Доктор с хлопком открыл шампанское, и пена полилась на лилию рядом с плотом.

— Чего-то не хватает, Доктор, чтобы этот вечер можно было назвать полностью романтическим. Скажешь что-нибудь? Если уж проспорил, иди до конца.

Доктор открыл рот, но оглушительное кваканье заглушило все слова.

— ТАРДИС, выключи их! — раздражённо приказал ей Мастер. — Повтори, Доктор.

— Теперь только в другой раз, — непроницаемым тоном ответил Доктор.

Звёздное небо на мгновение потухло, показав потолок в ТАРДИС.

— Ради него я даже спущу воду и сохраню бассейн, — через некоторое время ответил Мастер.


End file.
